My beautiful purple rose
by shadybabe101
Summary: I'd known her for some time now; long enough to know that she was the one. The one I wanted to be with. The one I wanted to spoil rotten. The one I wanted to give the gift of child and the one I wanted to become one with. My beautiful purple rose... Sonaze! Enjoy


**Heya**

**Now as you may not be aware, my Weresoamy fanfic has taken some of my time up from producing my lovely little one-shots.**

**Anyways, I got this idea from the help of ****VanFullMoonHelsing. ****If you haven't heard of her...LOOK HER UP! **

**Ok, this one-shot is a Sonaze thing ma bobby so yeah without further or do, I kindly and present to you...****My beautiful purple rose**

**My beautiful purple rose**

**Sonic P.O.V.**

I'd known her for some time now; long enough to know that she was the one. The one I wanted to be with. The one I wanted to spoil rotten. The one I wanted to give the gift of child and the one I wanted to become one with. My beautiful purple rose. Her eyes are like the shining sun on a hot summer's day. She is special for she has an outstanding super form that no one else appreciates, but I have and always did. Burning Blaze, that's what it is called. She is special because of her abilities. I can run like the wind at incredible speeds where as she is a lone flame needing that unique word that sent odd tingles up my spine and making my azure quills stand on end. Love.

Everybody presumes that I love my freedom, and I do. I always thought that relationships would slow me down and my freedom would be lost forever, but with Blaze, it is different. Why? Because she can keep up with me. I love her solitary attitude and at first, this worried me slightly. No one deserves to be alone, even if you are the nerd or that kid who gets picked on easily. Blaze thought her powers were a curse and because of them, she was destined to be alone. But I helped show her that she should learn to respect them and to be grateful for what powers she possessed as many Mobians don't have powers and are what we call "neutrals".

Just as I fear water, she fears heights though I've never asked why. Maybe it was something that happened to her when she was very young and ever since when the word "heights" is mentioned she shivers. I have caught her quiver when that word is mentioned. My heart sinks with sorrow when I see her afraid. You may not be able to tell very well if she is scared or not, but somehow I can. I guess mind reading is another one of my awesome and utterly amazing talents. I mean I am a striking and handsome blue hedgehog with tons of rabid fan girls. Why wouldn't Blaze love...I mean like me.

The truth is, I am scared she'll hate me if I confess so for almost a year I have kept silent about my crush for her. The more I deny to my friends that I don't love anyone, the more I fall for Blaze. Everybody would love to be in my shoes for a day but trust me, with my popularity, they wouldn't last an hour let alone one whole day. It is especially annoying when Amy comes over to me and smoothers me right in front of her and it is even more annoying when my _apparent_ friend Silver starts flirting with and all that mushy stuff. Don't get me wrong, both Amy and Silver are like siblings to me but sometimes they _really_ push it just a little bit too far.

Right now, I am following Blaze with a bunch of purple roses in my hand. I am not literally walking straight behind her. Geez! What do you lot take me for! I am Sonic the Hedgehog, not some Romeo from a fairytale. I am above her. Jumping carefully onto buildings and lampposts, I watch my gorgeous she-cat strolling casually down Main Street of station square. She was wearing her normal attire but she seemed a little dolled up. Almost as if she had put on...MAKE-UP! Since when does she wear make-up? She looks beautiful enough without it. Why do girls especially Blaze think that make-up makes them prettier? It just hides the real them. I fell in love with the tomboyish feline princess not a Russian doll!

I hadn't realised that I had stopped due to my mental ranting about appearances and suddenly noticed that Blaze had continued on walking and was crossing the zebra crossing cautiously at the top of Main Street by that loud mouth chilidog vendor. I may love my chilidogs but that dude should seriously turn the volume down a little; he sounds like a cat being strangled. I guess you're guessing what that sounds like and let me tell you it isn't pretty. Now you're probably wondering how I know what it sounds like, well let's just say about nine months ago, Blaze and I were fighting old Egghead and she leapt into the air planning on landing on the lamppost to her left but sadly she misjudged her jump and ended up in the clutches in one of Eggman's "amazing" invention as he calls them. Yeah right! She demanded that he unhand her but this gave Eggman an odd sensation of adrenaline and he began to tighten the robots grasp around her.

I just stood there in shock. I tried to move or even scream but for an unexplainable reason, I couldn't control myself. I froze up. Blaze couldn't reach her sol emeralds to transform into Burning Blaze and she began choking badly. I just stared as if I was encased in masses of invisible ice. All of a sudden I could move body and I was just about to save her when Silver blew up the robot with his "_special"_ powers and caught Blaze bridal style. She thanked him and gave him a peck on the cheek. Jealous, I ran incredibly fast between the two of them separating them slightly and dashing off home to hide my anger and my rosy blush.

Once again, I'd lost track of time and decided that following her via the pavement was quicker and a HELL lot easier than my previous choice. Besides, if she turns around, I can quickly bolt into the closest ally and hide there for as long as needs be. I leapt from the hardware store roof that I was on and onto the concrete floor beneath me before bouncing onto a fire hydrant and then spindashing high into the air and landing neatly onto the other side of the street. I rapidly checked to see if the flowers I had purchased for her were still intact. Yes, they were in a good condition; thankfully.

I zoomed around the corner and past that ear splitting and awfully bothersome Chilidog vendor. Holy Jesus! He seriously needs to shut that gob of his...my ears are killing me. I sware that dude is making me deaf as the other day; Tails literally had to scream from me to hear him. I when I mean scream, I...mean...scream. I skidded to a stop and I could make out _my_ She-cat's figure amongst a few other Mobians walking down the street. This was going to be...errr...interesting...

I sped past them dodging from left to right and then back to left once more until I was only a couple of metres behind her. I could feel my breaths becoming heavier and massive clumps of pure sweat gathering on my forehead. I grasped the bunch of roses tighter. I couldn't do it and when she went passed the next ally; I pounced inside it like a Tiger to its unfortunate prey. I slammed my back against the bricked ally wall and cautiously peered around the corner. Blaze had disappeared. But my main question was where? Maybe she knew I was following her and is now spying on me from up above. This could be a very good possibility. Well...I guess that was a risk I would have to take. I took a slow deep breath, yes even at times, I can take my time. I pushed myself hard off the wall and turned the corner of the ally back onto the street once more.

"This is it Sonic old pal," I whispered to myself "This one moment could change my whole life forever".

And with that I proceeded around the corner Blaze had casually strolled around. Just before I turned I remembered to put the tiny envelope that read "Dearest Blaze" on the front into the bouquet of sweet smelling lavender roses. I then turned the corner into the cul-de-sac and I stared awestruck. I could feel my heart pounding in my peach chest. I felt fresh tears emerged in my emerald orbs. A single tear of pain and wistfulness glided down my peach muzzle and splashed onto the concrete beneath me. How could she? Why me? I thought she was my friend? I couldn't watch anymore, it made me feel unwell and I backed away slowly and with that I went away feeling unloved and unnoticed. Just before I turned the corner, I dropped my bouquet for her on the ground gradually. I didn't run away, I didn't feel like running ever again. My heart had been torn to pieces and I honestly didn't care if Eggman suddenly appeared and started attacking because at this moment in time, I wouldn't do anything but simply walk away.

As I trudged down the sidewalk, people began stopping and glancing over at me. I knew why. Because I looked depressed when I am _supposed_ to be joyful and bubbly. The main reason however, was that fresh tears were gliding down my face faster and faster. I don't care what she does now for she loves him...my Blaze was kissing him passionately. I knew that Blaze would now never in a million years come to love me. She's with him now and the worst thing is that I have to pretend to be happy for her...

**Normal P.O.V.**

Boy Silver is a great friend; I don't know where I'd be without a guy like him around. He's sweet and kind and funny. I knew he needed a friend considering today was the day his parents were killed and right in front of him too. Well a kiss was the least I could have done a lavender princess She-cat thought to herself while smiling slightly. Suddenly, she saw something lying on the ground. Curious and a little worried thinking it was somebody that had been injured, Blaze ran up to the object and turned it over. To her relief, it was only a bouquet of purple flowers with an envelope that read "_Dearest Blaze"_

"A bouquet, for me?" she whispered in confusion.

Blaze picked up the bouquet and began reading the envelopes contents...

_"I may not get to see you as often as I like, I may not get to hold you in my arms all through the night. But deep in my heart, I truly know, you're the one that I love and I can't let you go."_

_ Love your admirer xxx_

Confused, the lavender She-cat stood there in shock and disbelief. How could anyone love her? She was stubborn not to mention a little rude at times...

It was then Blaze saw an azure twinkle inside the bouquet. Carefully not wanting to damage any roses, Blaze fished out in blue substance that had caught her eyes. It was a blue quills...Sonic the Hedgehog's quill. It suddenly hit her like rock; Sonic had seen Silver and her kissing and thought that Blaze and Silver were thing. Gently yet quickly, Blaze put the card back in the envelope and then into the bouquet and zoomed off to find Sonic...her secret admirer.

Blaze had never had a secret admirer and wasn't exactly sure on how to feel and also what to think. It was all so sudden. Then she saw him and she was a hundred percent certain that her heart was beating a million times a minute. Not because of her high speed running, but because secretly she wouldn't say she was in love to anyone because of people teasing her. She hated it when people did that. She was now right behind him and she hesitantly tapped him three times on the shoulder. As soon as he turned around to face her, she pressed her lips forcefully onto his. For a short moment, she thought he was going to pull away but instead, he pressed his lips twice as hard onto hers.

They pulled away and blushed massively but ignored the many people staring; they were in love and to them that was all that mattered.

"I-I thought you were with S-Silver" Sonic mumbled, embarrassed as Blaze had seen his tears.

"He was having a bad day so I kissed him cheer to him up, do not be ashamed of what you are Sonic, crying is normal..."

"So do you like your flowers?" he asked pointing towards the roses he had purchased for her.

"Yes, I love them. For someone who hates relationships you are a right love doctor aren't you" She replied holding her hand out to him. He took it gratefully and they slowly walked down the street together.

"I've never said I don't agree with them, it's just I presumed they'd slow me down is all"

"Oh really," Blaze answered flirtatiously "Well this relationship might be quicker than you think MISTER!" Suddenly Blaze let go of Sonic's hand and whizzed off, the bouquet still in her arms. Sonic smirked and ran after her.

Now they were one...

Sonic had gotten his _one _of his wishes: to be with Blaze.

"One wish down, three to go"...

**Thanks for reading my one-shot and I hoped you all enjoyed it.**

**Maybe one day if I get enough reviews, I will do a sequel to it but in the mean time i have to finish my Weresonamy fanfic so it won't be for a while yet. But like I said, if I get a decent amount of reviews, I WILL make a sequel/prequel whatever it's called**

**SEEYA SOON**

**Shadybabe101**


End file.
